


Strawberry lips

by Feniks



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fiction, Fluffy, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feniks/pseuds/Feniks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a problem. His life is perfect. He is acting and he has got such a wonderful friend. But one day, he realized he need more. He realised that he fell in love with his best friends. He fell in love with Aidan Turner.<br/>New Zealand is his big chance to win the heart of his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my second fic and a little bit longer than last one. I hope you will enjoy it! <3
> 
> It wasn't checked by beta, because I still need one. If any pretty soul wants to help me with my stories I will die from happines. <3
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day sweethearts <3

Sometimes Aidan had no idea why he was still with her. He was tired of being treat like some kind of reward. He hated it. He always thought that he is more than just an actor. Loving his work, that was no enough. There was a huge different between privet life and work. Unfortunately Sara did not notice it.

“Aidan?” sleepy voice asked “ What is going on? Buddy, it is three o’clock”

“ I am sorry Deano” he said and sat on his bed. He was really sorry for waking his friend up. But he was confused and needed to talk to his best friend.

“It is about Sara”

“Huh” Dean replied, Aid knew his friend’s opinion about his girlfriend. He was not surprise. “ What’s about her bro?”

“ Remember, when I was taking about her...”

“ Treating you like some kind of exhibition? Yea, I clearly remember it.”

“ Okay, so We were at dinner and again she asked her friend to came up. They all wanted to know about the new movie. What all they doing was asking me about the Desolation. I was angry, so I apologised an left. You know what she sent me while later? That it was very unpleasant. Besides She know my opinion on talking about my job”

Aid heard how Dean sighed.

“ Aid” Dean said slowly “ Sara seemed to be a great chick. But, be hones mate, she treats you like a new puppy or something similar. She wants to show you and your my best buddy, and I need to say, that you should think seriously about a future of your relationship. On Monday we travel to New Zealand and you think is worth to keep doing like this?”

  Aidan knew that his best friend was right, but He didn’t like breaks up. He lay down on a bed and  ran his hand through his hair.

“ I know you’re right Deano” he said while later.

“ I know that you don’t like breaking up with people”.

“Good night, sorry for interrupt”

“That’s what is friend for mate”.

Aidan ended up the nigh call and he had no idea that on the other side of the globe, his best friend was lying on his bed with a hug smile on his face. Dean O’German hated himself at this particular moment. He could not forget himself for this, but he fell for his best friend, his buddy, his mate, his bro. He fell for Aidan Tuner. He was also angry at Sara for treated Aidan at this way. He could do this better. He deserved a chance and he wanted to take it.

New Zealand was his big chance to win the heart of his best friend.

 

*&*

“You two should really do something” said Lee with a little smile on his face. Dean sent him an angry look and sighed.

“ He is right Dean.  You have been playing around each other since we came here almost three months ago man.”

Dean looked and them and couldn’t believe why the hell he was taking advance from Richard and Lee.

“ Just because suddenly you two start sleeping with each other, do not mean that you are some kind of  specialists for gay couple relationships for God’s sake”

Dean smiled rakishly and made a puppies eyes

“ Yeah guys, everybody know, or better, everybody heard”

His friends blushed and Dean tapped them on the shoulder.

“Our secret is safe with the hole crew”

He rosed from the table and walked to the door. He could still hear Richard’s whisper

“Was it _that_ obvious?”

 

*&*

 

“What’s up kido?”

Dean looked at Graham’s huge smile. He returned it gently.

“Nothing interesting”

Dean was sitting on the stairs, which directed to his trailer. It was sunny day but he wasn’t in the mood. Yesterday almost all cast had gone to the club in the nearest city. He had played very well since he had seen Aid who had been dancing with pretty blond women and suddenly they had disappeared in one of the corridors. Dean had took a cab and had came to the place when they were living with crew.

“ Nothing, huh? Graham sat next to him “ You sure, that has nothing common with one dwarf with a pretty face?”

“Seriously Graham, do you play my mother here?

“I that case, I do not blame you that You cannot ask him for date if You are taking advances from women. They never do the first step!”

“ Actually, my mother did, but this is a long story mate”

Graham sighed and scrutinised his younger friends.

“You two are too stubborn”

*&*

 

“We finish for today” said Peter and all cast sighed with relief. They had been practising for a war scenes and it had been very hard to them. All day they had been running, kicking and fighting.

When Dean was sitting on his trailer, after he had changed his costume and re-make up, he heard he knock on the door. He went and opened it. He didn’t expect any one.

“Aid” Dean said confused.

“Hey, can I come in? I have beer and chips.”

“Yeah, sure”

He closed the door behind his friend and go to the salon. Or something similar with sofa and small TV.

“ It was hard day, isn’t it? Asked Aid and sat on the coach.

“Totally” replied Dean and sat next to him.

He had been avoiding Aidan for dew days. Ha couldn’t organize his feeling. He was confused and frustrated. That had been first time in his life, when he had no idea what to do. He clearly had feelings for his best friend and did not want to destroy their friendship. So was quiet. He enjoyed Aidan’s company and tried to treat him just like friend. He was sure that Aid preferred women. That was out of the question.

“What is that?” Aid asked while latter, when they were watching Bonnie and Cloyd. Dean was a fan of old movies. And his best friend knew it perfectly.

“ Oh “ Dean replied and looked out the window “It is just Lee”

“What he is doing here at one in the morning?”

Dead had not said the truth to Richard and Lee earlier these day. Basically only _he_ knew, because almost every night Lee came to Richard’s trailer. But he had thought that they both were very trickish people and Dean loved jokes.

“He...” O’German stopped for a moment. Aid was his best buddy, but that was not their business what Lee and Rich were doing at night. On the other hand he saw his chance in it. Maybe that helped Aidan to better understood Dean’s feeling. “Lee and Richard, they are dating. Or something similar. But he sleeps in Richard’s trailer or Richard is out all night. “

“Oh “

“ But, please keep it to yourself because...”

“I know it is not our business, but I am surprise and really happy for them. I mean, that has been so obvious. It is good that they finally end up together.“

Dead saw an ironic in it. Almost the same Richard had said earlier that day.

“ I think they are cute couple. “

“ Me too buddy” replied Aid and peeked at Dean.

Dead saw hope and smiled a little. They finished a movie and Aidan started to taking his stuff. They enjoyed spending time together since they had met before first The Hobbit. Everyone said that they had a special bond and they play was perfect. Sometimes it made Dean a little bit sad. He wanted something more from Aidan, not only being his brother. He could not even think of it. E            specially, when they were playing and he looked at his _brother’s_ face and wanted to kiss him in his full, strawberry lips.

“ I do not want you to go” said Dean before thinking about it. He regretted it right away.

“What?”

“ Just forget about it” He said, looking at his best friend’s perfect face. He was so angry at himself. How could he say something like that? He was crazy and mad and...

“Why do you want me to stay?”

Dean looked at Aid with a little surprise but he was terrified. He couldn’t say anything. Of course, he could lie, like he had been lying to his friends for last few days about _being okay_.

“Aid” Dean started whit shaking voice. He had never felt like now. Everyone though that he was a flirty and confident person. In others option he was rather aware of his flaws and could have used them. But with Aidan everything were different. Dean became shy in some way, and anxious. He did not want to destroy their friendship. All his life he had have a friends. Just friends. Nothing special, they had hang out together and had talked often but it had been nothing compare to his relationships with Turner. Sometimes they understood each other without worlds. It was too important to Dean to let it broke.

“Answer me Dean”

“You want a answer?” Dean asked little bit out of limits. Aid nodded his head and certainly did not expected what happened later. Dean with two steps stood opposite to his friends. With second he closed the space between them.

Dean O’German had never found a good world to expressed his feelings. So he jumped. He choosed **:** everything or nothing. When Aid deepened the kiss, he stood almost frozen. Turner tested like beer and popcorn, but he didn’t care, because he tasted _perfect._

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Dean, after the kiss, when he still took his hand on Aid’s waist.

“I did not want to ruin our friendship”

Dead laughed softly and replied “Me too sweetheart.”

In this particular moment Aid thought that it was time for new nicknames from Dean. He knew, that he was going to love it. Like he loved his best friend.

 

*&*

 

It was almost three on the morning when Dean left his trailer. He made a few steps and knocked on Richard’ s door. He wasn’t surprise when door was opened by Lee, who was wearing only black boxers.

“Dean?” he askedsleepy voice “What are you doing here?”

“ I want to thank” Dean said and showed a bottle of champagne. Lee took it with confusing gaze.

“For what?”

“ You two know the best for what” he winked to Lee and came down the stairs “Goodnight mates.”

When he was going to door to his trail he heard Richard’s voice. Armitage always talked too loud.

“ I don’t think that, Lee. It was just a teasing. You really think, that they end up together?” after a little while he heard also “No Lee, we are not going to drink this champagne now because Dean and Aidan probably slept together. For God’s sake, put it down. You will be complaining at the morning, again. Oh, no, take this other glasses.”

Dead smiled and went to his trailer. Without turning lights on, he took of his trouser and sweatshirt.  Like usual he threw them at the coach. He was a messy person.

His smiled grew when he saw naked Aid laying in his bed. Carefully he came back to bed an gently put his arm around Aidan’s waist. Dead softly kissed other man shoulder.

He could not imagined better night. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed <3


End file.
